Short Warriors Orochi 3 Story
by nikkychin7
Summary: Short WO3 story, VERY OOC Orochi and Susano'o. Hopefully funny one too, RnR plz


Short Warriors Orochi 3 Story

Hai guys! This is my very 1st story so please go easy on me... Flames are also accepted even though they burn my heart. Oh and if you have any advice like get a beta or there are some spelling mistakes, etc. is most welcome, but you also need to write how to get a beta cause I'm new here by the way. Enjoy the story :)

P.S. Orochi is **VERY OOC** which makes him even funnier, but I never knew I fall in love with him because his handsome... Which he is actually. For a snake demon he's good looking :p

Summary: Im not telling you

"..." this means speaking  
'...' this means in heart speaking  
(...) this means activity

Rate: This is for all ages, or you fic writers call "K"

Disclaimer: Koei, not me. I only borrow a few characters for this fic. And this is for fun not for money! If I want money, I can always ask my parents.

At night in Koshi Castle,

Ma Chao: (looks inside a room) "There's no one here..."

Sima Zhao: "No luck here either"

Hanbei: (whisper) "Hey, guys! Look over there! I thought I saw something."

Everyone: (looks inside the room where Hanbei is pointing at)

Sima Zhao:" Its a figure... A human figure."

Kaguya: "It's Lord Orochi..."

Ma Chao: "Orochi? I thought Orochi is a snake"

Kaguya: "He can be either"

Sima Zhao: "So that's the guy we have to beat up. He looks strong... Can i skip this? It'll be to much of a drag if I dont... " (yawns)

Hanbei:" I feel the same way, but how are we going to sleep with the world at the edge of destruction?We'll die for god's sake!"

Ma Chao: "Guys, lets go already. The faster we do it, the sooner we'll get to sleep, Kay?" (puts hand out)

Sima Zhao: "You do have a point..." (puts a hand above Ma Chao's)

Hanbei: "Yeah!" (puts a hand above Sima Zhao's)

Kaguya: (joins in and the song "Desire to Fight" from WO3 starts playing)

Everyone: "LET'S DO THIS THING!" (goes in to room)

Orochi: "Hm... And who are you supposed to be?"

Hanbei:" People who's tired and sick with you, that's for sure!"

Orochi: "And you're here because..."

Sima Zhao: "The world is at stake here! Because of you we'll die! D-I-E, DIE!"

Orochi: "Oh right... The world is going to be destroyed in 3 seconds... I almost forgot..." (dont care look)*

Everyone: "**WHAT!**" (shocked face)

Orochi: "Just kidding... You guys really cant take a joke now can you?" 'Wow... Who knew this joke works on humans, and not demons...' *

Ma Chao: Enough with the talk, Orochi! We hereby you to stop this madness or suffer our wrath! (readied spear)

Orochi: Destruction is you unavoidable fate. In short, kill me and the world collapse

Kaguya: Then that means we have to send you back to the Mystic Realm where you can live forever

Orochi: Only the four of you? I doubt you can capture me

Susano'o: (appears out of nowhere) But I can

Hanbei: **WAH**...! Don't sneak up on people like that!* (shocked)

Orochi and Susano'o: (readied weapon)

Kaguya: Maybe we should let Lord Susano'o fight him

Everyone except for Orochi and Susano'o: Agreed

Orochi and Susano'o:(starts fighting)

1 week later (the song "Kid Around Ska" from DW7 starts playing)

Ma Chao: Got any three's?

Hanbei: 'Wah! I have lots of 'em! Maybe its best if I lie...' "Nope"

Sima Zhao:"This is just getting ridicules! When are those two are going to stop fighting? Its been a week since they started! And we cant just sit here and play "Go Fish" all the ti-"

Susano'o: "HAH! I'VE FINALLY BEAT YOU, OROCHI!" (ties him up)

Orochi: "Ouch! Not so hard!" 'You're going to leave a scar on my delicate skin... Oh wait, I have an armour... Nevermind' *

Sima Zhao: "It's about time! So you three are going back to the Mystic Realm, right?"

Kaguya: (nods)

Sima Zhao: "See ya..." (leaves)

Hanbei: "Uh... Thank god the war is over. We'll see each other again someday, kay? "(joins Sima Zhao)

Ma Chao: "We thank you, Kaguya." (joins the other)

Kaguya: "Humans are interesting creatures, right?"

Susano'o: "True. They have the ability to change other's heart"

Orochi: "Just like what they did to you two?"

Susano'o: "And what about you and Da Ji?"

Orochi: "Oh, shut up old man..."*

Susasno'o: (twitch) "What did you say?"

Orochi:" I said shut up old ma-"

Susano'o: (punches Orochi as hard as possible until he was sent flying and hit the wall) "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD MAN, YOU OVER-GROWN REPTILE! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE WHITE HAIR IT DOESNT MEAN THAT .OLD!**"*

Kaguya: "My Lo-"

Orochi: "**REPTILE! I AM A SNAKE FOR GODS SA**-"

Kaguya: "MY LORDS! WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDERN!"

Orochi and Susano'o: (shocked because Kaguya was never this mad)

Susano'o: "I thought you are a gentle person, Kaguya"

Kaguya: "I can use force if the situation calls for it "(smiles)

Orochi and Susano'o: 'Creepy...' (sweatdropped)

Kaguya: "Now lets go back before I lose my temper again"

Everyone: (dissapeared to the Mystic Realm)

* listen to Orochi and Wukong's conversation when their relationship bar is on blue. Who knew? That Orochi was trying to make a joke?  
* its Sun Shangxiang's surprise voice from DW6  
* I got it from Gan Ning and Lu Meng's conversation and Susano'o's hair is white so yeah... Pull a little prank on him

Hahahahaha... I dont know what i just wrote, some characters are a bit OOC (especially Orochi) but that's what makes it even more funny for me. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
